Finding Solace
by halfbloodinthetardis
Summary: It has been one week since the Giant war, and things are getting back to normal. Everything, except the relationship between a certain son of Apollo and a son of Hades. With scheming friends, misunderstandings, and a campfire gone wrong, things are anything but back to normal. lots of Solangelo fluff and one crazy updating schedule.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: takes place one week after BOO)**

 **Nico POV**

It had been exactly four days since Nico had seen Will (not that it mattered to him or anything), and things at camp were getting back to normal. After the war had ended, the romans quickly left to restore Camp Jupiter to its original glory, Hazel and Frank leaving with them. Although most of the camp was slightly more welcoming to him now, he still felt like an outsider. He was afraid. Afraid that if he opened up to anyone they would hurt him, or that he would hurt them. After he came out to Percy and Annabeth, they assured him that the attitude towards the LGBTQ+ community had changed since the twenties, but he was afraid to come out to anyone else since then.

Then came the three days he spent in the hospital. Those day were the best and the worst days of his life. Will was there at all times, but Will, the cute Apollo boy was THERE AT ALL TIMES. After three days of a constant state of blushing, awkwardness, and almost coming out five times, he almost ran back to the Hades cabin when he was released. He decided to clear his mind at the archery range **(AN yes I'm going to use this cliché)** after shooting (and horribly missing) a couple of arrows, he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hello, Death Boy" Nico turned around to see Will Solace, standing behind him, with his annoyingly perfect smile.

"What do you want, Solace?" Nico snapped at him

"Calm down, Death Boy!" Will exclaimed, "I just noticed you were having a little trouble with that bow" Nico scowled. Even though he was struggling with his aim, he wasn't about to allow Will, of all people to help him.

"I don't need your help, Solace." Nico responded, hoping to scare Will away, like he did with most people.

"You sure?" Will questioned "here, let me help you." He stepped next to Nico, causing him to tense up. "You okay there, Neeks?" Will turned to face him, their noses almost touching. Nico slowly backed away, then took off running

"Sorry!" Nico yelled "I just remembered I had to finish cleaning up my cabin! Bye Will!"

 **I'm really sorry for the short chapter! This is all I had time to type (Blame it on DI state being a week after the final show for the play) My updating schedule will be a bit weird, but please remember to Favorite and/or review so I know someone is reading this. Goodbye, my fellow secret potatoes! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! So I figured I should tell y'all an update schedule, but school is hectic, so I'll be updating as I write the chapters! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: me no own.**

 **Will POV**

"Sorry!" Nico yelled "I just remembered I had to finish cleaning up my cabin! Bye Will!" Will waved goodbye, and turned to shoot some arrows. Wait, it was 3:00 in the afternoon, cabin cleanup had happened earlier in the day. Why had Nico run away like that? Was it something Will had said? Dammit, it was all his fault! He was so close to coming out to Nico, and possibly kissing him, but by Nico's reaction, he was true to the thoughts of his time period. Why did the cute ones always have to be homophobic?

As soon as he was out of arrows, he practically ran to find Lou-Ellen. Will had been friends with Lou-Ellen since he came to camp when he was ten, and she was the only one he was out to. She'd known about his crush on Nico before he had realized it. Will had told her that he would ask Nico out today, and because she was their "number one shipper" she wanted to know everything about what had happened.

Will banged on the door of the Hecate cabin, yelling at Lou-Ellen to open the door. After what seemed like an eternity later, she finally opened it. Crabby and bed-headed, Lou-Ellen gave him a look of sheer hatred. "This had better be good" she whisper-yelled at him "I got approximately zero hours of sleep last night, so prepare to face the beast known as sleep deprivation."

"Okay then, Ms. Sleep Deprived," Will said cautiously "It's about Nico…"

"About Nico?" Lou-Ellen almost yelled "why didn't you say so? Come in, I want details." Lou-Ellen grabbed Will and pulled him inside, and practically pushed him into a chair. "Spill." She said, in a forceful tone.

"Okay," Will began, "so I was walking to the archery range, and I saw him. He was shooting quite horribly, so I come to help him. I start to show him how to properly use a bow, and we were about an inch apart from each other…"

"And then you kissed?" Lou-Ellen interjected excitedly.

"No. He ran off and said he had to clean his cabin." Will sighed. What had he done wrong?

"Quick Question, Will." Lou-Ellen said tentatively "does Nico know you're gay?"

"Well…. Not exactly"

"Idiot!" Lou-Ellen yelled "that's your problem! He thinks you're straight, so he feels awkward when you are close to kissing him."

"Really?"

"Yes, you stupid twat! Now go get'em tiger. And don't come back. I've spent more time awake today than I would care to admit."

 **There we go! Another one bites the dust. Until next time, my little goats!**


End file.
